At present, to simplify assembling and disassembly, slot interfaces are broadly applied to plug-in type modules and main boards in electrical communication. The interface of a plug-in type module employs one or more plugs corresponding to one or more slots, one of which is known as a “golden finger.” A “golden finger” refers to the contact segment of a slot that includes a plurality of conductive metal (typically gold) contacts. These contacts may be arranged as and/or have the appearance of fingers, so they are known as “golden fingers.” Golden fingers have a high conductivity and are utilized to connect the internal circuit of a module with a main board via the socket of the main board. In general, to determine whether modules and main boards are in good electrical connection, a special detection port is provided. The special detection port is configured to check whether a plug-in type module is plugged in properly by a circuit on the main board that detects a voltage status at the special detection port. In some particular cases, connection status detection ports on a module may be used by other circuits or functionality for high speed signal transmission. However, determining whether a module is properly plugged in using a voltage in the detection port can have an adverse effect on installation and usage of the module.
This issue can be rather serious when two or more modules having the same function are integrated. For example, in optical communication, Pin6 in a conventional SFP module is a pin for connection detection. When a SFP module is properly plugged in a client-side main board, the circuit on the client-side main board can determine the hardware connection status from the detected voltage on Pin6. When a low electrical level is detected at Pin6, it indicates the whole SFP function module has been plugged in properly, and the hardware is available. Otherwise, the hardware is unavailable, and reconnection is required. When two SFPs are integrated into one CFSP, the external Pin6 of the CFSP becomes the TD2− interface of channel 2 as a high speed signal input port. In such a configuration, determining whether a CSFP module is properly plugged into a client-side main board based on the detected electrical level status is no longer appropriate. Furthermore, single channel CSFP modules have no original detection port that can make the module hot-pluggable.
In addition, XFP modules include a detection port MOD-ABS capable of making the module hot-pluggable (when a voltage detected at the detection port is low, that indicates the module is in good contact). However, with recent developments in module utilization, there is a possibility of the MOD-ABS port being occupied. Thus, a need is felt for a method to achieve functionality multiplexing of high speed signal ports, to achieve both high speed signal transmission and detection for hardware connection at such ports.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.